Missing
by purplelover
Summary: Aelita get's taken by a mysterious shadow, and Xanna can't be deactivated without her, has Xanna finally won? Please read and find out! Every few reviews, more story!
1. Shadow

**: Missing :**

**Ch 1: Shadow**

**Aelita walks out into the courtyard and saw nobody. "Hello? Hello? Is **

**anyone out here?" she thinks to herself, _I wonder where everyone is…_ **

**suddenly, as if on queue, everyone jumps out and says, "SURPRISE!" **

**Aelita drops her books as she jumps. She then noticed Jeremy, Yumi, **

**Ulrich, and Odd. "Happy Birthday Aelita!" Then Jeremy adds quietly, **

**"****Its your second year of being here with us!" Then loudly, "Happy 15th **

**birthday!" Jeremy digs in his pocket and takes out something. Odd then **

**remarks, "Einstein here, got it all by himself just for you! Awww… how **

**cute!" Then Odd started making kissy faces but only Yumi, Ulrich, **

**A****elita and Jeremy noticed, none of the crowd. So Yumi kicked his shin. **

**"Ow! What did you do _that_ for!" Yumi said, "Oh, Odd. Stop ruining _her_ **

**day." Suddenly, a black shadow came out of the shadows and grabbed **

**A****elita. It pulled her into the bushes. Everyone but Odd, Yumi and Ulrich **

**ran. The group ran to the bushes, but couldn't find anything. Jeremy **

**about to break down in tears suddenly heard a branch break and looked **

**to see Ulrich running after Yumi, who was climbing a tree chasing after **

**the thing that had hold of Aelita. But as she was climbing as fast as she **

**could, a branch broke, and she grabbed on to another branch. She saw **

**the shadow put Aelita on the highest branch, and then start winding down **

**towards her. When it stopped at her, her hands were slipping, and Ulrich **

**was 6ft under her. "Ulrich!" the shadow lifted her hands off the tree, **

**then dropped her 21ft to the ground. Ulrich grabbed her hand, saving her **

**life, probably, but breaking her arm. She then shrieked in pain. She had **

**never broken anything in all the time in fighting Xanna, and now she **

**didn't know if she could even fight Xanna. "Ulrich, I think my arm's **

**broken, Ow!" She let a tear of pain come out, then she gave Ulrich her **

**o****ther arm so he could pull her to a safe branch. Ulrich tells Jeremy to get **

**Jim, and Odd to get the nurse. When they come back, Jim, and the nurse **

**look at each other to the tree. "Yumi! What are you doing up there?" **

**J****im yells from below. Yumi looks at Ulrich and then says, "I... uhh... was **

**going to study this…uhh.. bird nest for a class project with Ulrich, but I **

**slipped and fell, Ulrich caught me, but on the way down I think I broke **

**my arm." Ulrich smiled at her, but she didn't notice. The nurse finally **

**s****poke, "Jim. Go get a large ladder from your tool shed. And hurry. Get **

**the principal and her parents too." Jim nods and walks away mumbling **

**about why they should have let him chop all the tree's down and how this **

**would never happen. When Yumi's mother got there, she looked very **

**worried. Ulrich was on the ground telling Yumi's mom what happened, **

**then her mom said, "Please go up there and keep my Yumi, company. I **

**need to find out what we are going to do." Ulrich smiled and started **

**climbing the tree. Odd had left to make sure Jeremy was okay, because **

**after the shadow made Yumi fall, it took Aelita… somewhere. "Ulrich, I **

**thought you were talking to my mom…" Ulrich stopped her and said, **

**"Yea, I did. She told me to keep her Yumi company." He smiled then she **

**blushed. "So Yumi?" Yumi looked at him and answered, "Yea?" Ulrich **

**looked kind of sad. "What's wrong Ulrich?" He said, "Why did you climb **

**the tree like that?" She forced a laugh. "Ulrich. I'd do anything for my **

**friends. You know that. I just wish that branch didn't snap before I **

**reached Aelita." Ulrich just smiled at her. Suddenly, Ulrich's cell phone **

**rang. "Xanna attack." Ulrich heard through the phone. He asked **

**Jeremy, "How can we deactivate the tower without Aelita?" Jeremy got **

**silent. He heard Odd in the background making horrible jokes, then he **

**t****ook the phone away from Jeremy. "Hey it's Odd. How's Yumi?" Ulrich **

**looked at Yumi and said, "She's okay, but she can't get out of this tree. **

**I'll stay with her, work on the Aelita problem." Then Ulrich hung up. **

**"Ulrich…" Suddenly the branch underneath Yumi and Ulrich started to **

**crack. Ulrich jumped to another branch then he quickly grabbed Yumi's **

**waist as her branch fell beneath her. Now the only thing holding her 21ft **

**off the ground was Ulrich's hands on her waist. "Ulrich! Don't let her **

**go!" Her mom yelled. She looked even more terrified than Yumi did. **

**Ulrich pulled and pulled but he couldn't pull her up. The black shadow **

**was back, it tried to make Ulrich loosen his grip, but every time it tried, **

**he tightened it. Finally it left, and he finally decided he HAD to pull her **

**up. He slowly climbed a branch always holding her up. Now he had **

**worked her up a branch and sat her down. Yumi was crying quietly the **

**whole time and Ulrich never knew it. He looked at her face and saw it **

**was red and puffy. He held the hand that was okay, for support then **

**asked, "Are you okay now?" Yumi nodded she was thinking,_ Oh my god! _**

**_He just saved my life twice today! He wants to know If I'm OKAY?_**

**Suddenly she had an itch on her arm and moved to scratch it, when **

**"Owwww!" She apparently had a hurt wrist. Ulrich noticed her yell and **

**kissed her softly on the cheek and said, "I think you deserve that." Yumi **

**looked at him stunned and blushed. She looked away.**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**(stuff kind of forgotten in the story: Jim's ladder did not reach 21ft off the ground so Yumi is stuck, and Jeremy was obviously sulking in the loss of Aelita) **

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**Please review. I wanna get ideas, comments, complaints, exc. **

**all you have to do is push the 'go' button then it pops open a window that you type something in. So why not take one minute of your time to tell me what you thought, I mean after all, you already spent time reading my story, why not add 5-15 extra seconds?**

**R&R**

**(Sorry it's so long, but I got really into it :) next one may be shorter... that is if there is a next one.)**


	2. The trap

**:Missing:**

**Ch. 2: The Trap**

******Yumi's mom was **

**down on the ground waiting for the fire department, but for some reason, **

**they said they had to wait untill all the men came back from some resque **

**mission that they all left for. Yumi had just fallen asleep on Ulrich's shoulder when hiscell phone rang, he hesitated to pick it up. He knew it **

**wasn't good news. "Ulrich? It's Jeremy. You and Yumi _have_ to get to the factory. Quick!" Yumi opened her eyes as she heard Ulrich **

**whispering, "Yumi is still stuck, and Idon't want to leave her..." Jeremy stoped him and said, "Odd left to go find Aelita. We got a hint, but I **

**think it was a trap. I recorded themessage. Here's the playback." Yumi was wide awake and listening closely.Suddenly there was a ghostly **

**sound on the phone that said, "Aelita... she isa hostage... she is freezing... hahaha..." Yumi grabbed the phone away and said, "Jeremy? Do **

**you know where they are?" Jeremy spoke into the phone, "Yumi? I thought Ulrich said you were asleep." Yumianswered, "I woke up. Do you **

**know?" Jeremy sadly replied, "No... but Odd never came back..." Ulrich snatched the phone from her and practically yelled, "WHAT! You **

**let ODD go by HIMSELF to WHO-KNOWS-WHERE?" Jeremy said he was sorry, and how he's going to try to find Odd, and some other **

**things. Ulrich told him, "I'll look for Odd." He covered up the phone and asked Yumi,"Can I leave you?" Yumi nodded slowly. He then told **

**Jeremy he'd be right there. When he left, Yumi got comfortable, and fell asleep. While she was asleep, shehad a nightmare, aboutsomeone in **

**this room, shivering. There was meat everywhere, and then someone opens the door with a knife. She woke up at that instant and almost fell, **

**she grabbed her cell phone, and dialed Ulrich's number. When he picked up she told him in a jumble of words, "Ulrich! The freezer! That's **

**where Odd is!" She paused, then added, "Hurry... someonehas a knife! Hurry!" She hung up. Ulrich ran to the cafetiria and saw the lunchlady **

**carrying a knife, he grabbed her apron, and when she spun around, she saw the Xanna symbol in her eyes.He kicked her in the stomache and **

**she fell down. Odd, tied in ropes hopped to the door, and Ulrich untied him as the lunchlady got back up.Ulrich and Odd both ran,to a water **

**fountain, and splashed water in her eyes removing Xanna for a while, but not long. (I made that water thing up...)They ran to the tree where **

**Yumi was to make sure she was okay and Xanna didn't attack her,but when she got there...she was gone.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R please


	3. A note

**:Missing:**

**Ch. 3: A note**

**Odd and Ulrich climbed the tree to see if she climbed to some other **

**place, but she didn't. Ulrich became very nervous. He was looking all **

**around, when something caught his eye. It was a note, at the top of the **

**tree. He climbed up to the top branch and grabbed the note, he read it to **

**Odd. "Odd, I found a note... here's what it says...**

**_Dear Odd, Ulrich and _**

**_Jeremy, __Yumi has been taken to a safe location. I know about the virtual _**

**_world, I know about Xanna, and I know about the factory. We have spies _**

**_in the school that followed you and found out.I know that seems wrong, _**

**_but look on the bright side...I guarentee you this is nota Xanna _**

**_attack.My nickname is Stevie, and computer boy... Jeremy, I believe, _**

**_don't even bother trying to find me on the internet, thats not my real _**

**_name. I am someone you DON'T want to mess with, so just stay out of _**

**_the way, and you'll get your friends back after sugery, and the tests. If _**

**_you attemp to snoop around my lab, you will not be spared. We are doing _**

**_tests on Aelita, and Yumi, both female, one human, one virtual.We are _**

**_looking for different signs of reactions. We are wanting _**

**_information,and we know you kids wouldn't just allow us to snoop, and _**

**_do tests, so I created a ghostly figure with a mind of it's own to get _**

**_Aelita. Sorry about the cunfusion and almost death of a child. I would _**

**_have felt liable and would have turned myself in. If any of the two _**

**_abducted children die in the tests, I will gladly turn myself in, because I _**

**_do not wish for anything bad to happen. What we will be doing, is _**

**_nicotine tests, alcohol tests, driving tests, and acid tests. We may do a _**

**_few _****_more tests, but those are the basics. Sorry for the shock of the _**

**_dissapearence _**

**_of Yumi and your computer girl, Aelita. _**

**_Your friend, _**

**_Stevie._**

**Odd looked at Ulrich, his mouth gaping. "WHAT!" Ulrich was white, **

**they were NOT going to come out alive! That stuffis POISON! "Odd! **

**They are gonna poison Yumi and Aelita!"**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So? What'd you think? R&R!**


	4. Search

**:Missing:**

**Ch. 3: Search**

**Odd looked at Ulrich with the news. 'how could anyonedo such a thing!' Odd thought. "We gotta tell Jeremy!" Odd shrieked."Yea. Jeremy. **

**He'll know what to do!" Ulrich started running towards Jeremy's room in the middle of his sentence. When they got there they gave the letter **

**to Jeremy and startedquestioning, out of breath, "What can we do? They are going to poison Yumi, and Aelita!" Jeremy told him, "Well, I **

**could fingerprint it... I made a new chemical that may be able to do that... it's untested tho..." Odd butted in, "Maybe we should call the **

**cops..?" Ulrich nodded to Jeremy and told him, "For once, Odd could be right." Jeremy nodded and they all walked to the principal's office. **

**Here's how it all went.**

**Ulrich: Principal Delmas, we think Aelita and Yumi have been kidnapped...**

**Principal: Why would you think that?**

**Odd: Because of this note.**

**Principal: What note?**

**Jeremy: THIS note.**

**After he reads it, and gets information about "What's this Lyoko? Who's Xanna?" then he calls the police frantically, and Yumi's parents. The **

**police tell the kids, not to try to solve the case, and to leave it to proffessionals. They agree, but they crossed their fingers. When the police left **

**to go search for Aelita, and Yumi, Odd, Ulrich and Jeremy left as well.The police had taken the note, and taken it for hope of fingerprints. **

**There was a fingerprint, but nobody knew who's.**

****

**Yumi & Aelita**

**"Help!" They both yelled. Out of a dark area, a figure arose, and Yumi told him,"You'll never get away with this!" Aelita cut in and said, **

**"You'll be a criminal if you do this!" Suddenly he walked up and grabbedAelita. "Yumi! Help!" Yumi triedto untie the back of her rope, but **

**she couldn't.All she could dowas cry. Then she felt a lump in her pocket. Hercell phone! She reached around with her hands, and pushed "1" **

**that's speed dial for Ulrich. Sinceher hands where behind herback, all she could do was twist her head towards the phone, that was a foot away **

**then. "Hello?" She could tellhe was worried. "Ulrich!" She whispered. "Yumi! Oh Yumi! Your okay! Where are you? Are you OK?" Yumi **

**whispered coarsly, "I'm OK, but Aelita may not be. He just took her." Then she startedcryingquietly. Jeremy grabbed the phone from Ulrich, **

**and asked, "Do you know what he looks like?" Yumi replied, "Yea. Dark brown hair, green eyes, and he's wearing a badge that says C.I-" **

**Suddenly the phone was snatched away from her and she saw Steve Istope, as he introduced himself before with the phone. He sneered through **

**the phone, "You can see her after surgery..." As he said that, Yumi shouted, "Help! Steve Isto-" He put a hand to her mouth and finished **

**through the phone, "She can't wait." Then he crunched her phone.**

****

**Odd, Ulrich, Jeremy**

**"We gotta save Aelita and Yumi!" Ulrich shouted and started running inevery direction. Odd grabbed him and told him, "Einstien here, is **

**figuring out something, so shush!" Jeremy mumbled under his breath, "Stevie. Steve Isto... She didn't finish..." He told Ulrich and Odd, "I'm **

**going to myroom. I'm gonna look up something."Ulrich noded and Odd shrugged. **

**Aelita**

**Flash back:"Let go of me!" I screamed. Nobody came. Steve Istope, dragged me to an operation table, and then straped me up. End **

**flashback.**

****

**Yumi:**

**_I've been working on these ropes for awhile, and now I think I can escape. I can't leave tho, without Aelita. Now or never, I better get out of _**

**_these ropes, before he comes for me. Then we are both doomed. I hope the guys hurry..._**

**I untied the ropes, and ran towards where I heard screaming. When I burst through the doors, I saw a doctor, about to inject something into **

**Aelita, I ran at them, and kicked his stomache. He lost his balace and fell on the floor. I undid the straps, and me and Aelita ran through the **

**doors, just to stop and find Steve Istope standing between us.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hope you liked it!But I need idea's! **

**Please Review!**


	5. Escape?

**:Missing:**

**Ch. 3: **

**Yumi: Escape?**

**_I've been working on these ropes for awhile, and now I think I can escape. I can't leave tho, without _**

**_Aelita. Now or never, I better get out of _**

**_these ropes, before he comes for me. Then we are both doomed. I hope the guys hurry..._**

**I untied the ropes, and ran towards where I heard screaming. When I burst through the doors, I saw a **

**doctor, about to inject something into **

**Aelita, I ran at them, and kicked his stomache. He lost his balace and fell on the floor. I undid the **

**straps, and me and Aelita ran through the **

**doors, just to stop and find Steve Istope standing between us. I do a back flip to try to kick him, but he **

**grabbed me in the middle of my kick! "How did you do that!" Steve just shoved me into the room with **

**Aelita. As he locked the doors, he told some of his henchmen to watch the door. **

**Normal:**

**Aelitalooked around the place, and saw a ventalation system.She whispered to Yumi, "Yumi, **

**look."Aelita pointed and smiled.Yumi smiled when she saw it too. They soon got to work, Yumi held **

**Aelita up on her shoulders, and she got the metal (thingy) off.Aelita was up and heard Steve comming. **

**"Yumi! Get on the operating table, and jump. I'll catch you!" Aelita whisperedfeircely. Yumi nodded **

**and jumped. Aelita caught her, barely, and pulled her up. Just as they had closed the metal **

**hatch,Stevewalked in with an injection needle. "What! Where are they!Who let them out!"**

**With Ulrich and Odd:**

**"What is wrongwith this guy? Seriously?" Odd asked Ulrich. "I mean he has to abduct some girls, **

**because he cant get any!" Ulrich turned around, as red as a tomato."ODD, SHUT UP AND LOOK **

**FOR THEM." Odd, who's never seen Ulrich THAT mad quietly obeyed, and had an idea. "Ulrich? **

**Has anyone called Aelita's cell phone?" Ulrich hit himself in the head with his hand and repeatedly **

**yelled, "STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!" Suddenly, Sissy came up and said, "Oh Ulrich, I feel sooooooo **

**terrible about what happened to Yumi, and pink haired girl. Its too bad, now youdon't have a date for **

**the prom... how about it Ulrich? Yumi's out of the picture now. Deal with it!" She waited for an answer. **

**"OkaySissy." Sissy looked at him shocked then added in a high pitched screech, "Really!" **

**Ulrichnodded with Odd about to puke. "I'll go to the prom with you... when you get a life." Odd **

**slapped Ulrich on the head as Sissy stormed away. "Don't ever scare me like that again!" Then he **

**asked, "So are wegoing to call Aelita?" Ulrich nodded and picked up his cell phone.**

Aelita was crawling through the vents when she heard ringing. She picked it up and was happy to hear

the voice of Ulrich. "Ulrich? Ulrich! I'm sooo glad it's you! Yes, Yumi and I are fine. We are in a vent

in a military base of some sort..." Yumi then took the phone andtold him, "As I was saying before I

was interrupted by Steve, his last name is Istope. I'm sure that would help Jeremy." Ulrich nodded and

said quietly, "If anything happens to you, I just want to tell you one thing..." Suddenly Aelita and

Yumi, cracked the vent and fellonto a pool table, with all the gaurds staring at them. "Uhh... Ulrich, I'll

talk to you later..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay... to clear up something... as of right now, if you splash Xanna in the eyes with water, the tower automaticly deactivates. I forgot to put that in the story. Jeremy is searching on the computer, and fluff will happen soon, PROMISE! Just please review!


	6. Aelita's Escape

**:Missing:**

**Ch. 3: Aelita's Escape**

Last Time: Ulrich nodded and

said quietly, "If anything happens to you, I just want to tell you one thing..." Suddenly Aelita and

Yumi, cracked the vent and fellonto a pool table, with all the gaurds staring at them. "Uhh... Ulrich, I'll

talk to you later..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulrich immidiatly called Jeremy, "Hello?" Ulrich practicly yelled over the phone, "STOP SULKING, AND LISTEN TO WHAT INFORMATION I GOT FROM THE GIRLS!" Jeremy blinked his anime eyes, replied, "Well, tell me then!" Ulrich nodded and told Jeremy, "I called Aelita's cell phone, and she answered!" Jeremy fell out of his chair, and Ulrich heard a thump. "Well? What did they say?" Ulrich explained, "They are in a military base of some sort, and the man's name, is Steve Istope. We have to hurry!" Jeremy started typing on his keyboard, and in a matter of seconds, he said, "Okay, good news is they are close. Bad news is, that it is a military base, with high gaurding. You gotta sneak in, and sneak out. Ready for the directions?" Ulrich wasrepeating everything out loud that Jeremy said, so Odd could hear. "Yea Jeremy." Jeremy looked at his computer and told him, "Okay, you have to take Night Dr.,to Mainstreet.Take a left near Yumi's house, and go down the sewer. Go to the right, and climb up the second ladder. You'll then be in the military base, and you have to SNEAK up, ODD!" Odd was listening in, and could hear that niceand loud, "I'm offended Jeremy! I know how to sneak! I'm the best sneaker there is!" Ulrich rolled his eyes. "Ok, Jeremy. Bye."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi & Aelita

"Ow!" Yumi commented, as she rubbed her butt. "Uhh Yumi? I don't think that's where you need to worry about most..." Aelita told her worridly. Yumi looked at all the guards surrounding Aelita, and herseld. 'How am I possibly gonna get out of here?' Suddenly she had an idea. "Aelita, follow me!" She suddenly got on the floor and fake cried. "Ahh! I don't wanna be operated on! Why us? Why not.. Sissy or something?" She cried in the cutest voice you've ever heard cry. The two nearest gaurds started to bend down, when Yumi grabbed Aelita's hand and jumped on them. "RUN AELITA! RUN!" They got to the exit, just in time to see it blocked with an alarm system. "Ready Aelita?" Yumi asked. Aelita nodded and Yumi announced in a whisper, "1- 2- 3---" Suddenly as Aelita bolted out the door, a pair of hands grabbed Yumi. "Yumi!" Aelita screamed. Yumi yelled, "Aelita, get out of here! Get help!" Aelita turned back once and ran.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, this chapter went apretty fast, sorry reviewers, I have to eat dinner,but the next one, gets FLUFF, ACTION, and COOKIES...? Ok, well at least Odd gets the cookies. :P


	7. Reunited!

**:Missing:**

**Ch. 3: Reunited... in a closet...**

**Last Time: "Ready Aelita?" Yumi asked. Aelita nodded and Yumi announced in a whisper, "1- 2- 3--" Suddenly as Aelita bolted out the door, a pair of hands grabbed Yumi. "Yumi!" Aelita screamed. Yumi yelled, "Aelita, get out of here! Get help!" Aelita turned back once and ran.**

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Aelita ran,the whole way, she cried. She was heading towardsthe schoolwhen she bumped into Ulrich. **

**"Hey! Watch it-- Aelita? Aelita!" Ulrich huged her,then asked her worridly, "Where's Yumi?" Odd **

**was a little behind, but he embraced Aelita too then waited for Ulrich's answer. In the middle of sobs, **

**she told them, "She..almostgotout.. but..but..the guy.. he..grabbed her... She told me... to run..and.. **

**get help." She sniffled. Odd cuddled her and told her, "Aelita, I know something that'll wipe those **

**tears far from your face..." Aelita looked at him with doubt. "Jeremy! Give him a call... he's been **

**worried sick!" Aelita smiled slightly and took out her cell phone. "Hello?" Said a dull, sad and scared **

**voice. "Hello Jeremy!" Jeremy fell backwards in his chair, and she heard a THUMP. "Aelita! Your **

**okay! Is Yumi there too?" Aelita started to sniffle again, but couldn't pour tears, "They trapped her, **

**they grabbed her as we were about to escape." She was trying to be as calm as someone who could **

**loose a friend. "I'm comming Aelita." Thats all she heard, before the line went dead. "So? What did **

**he say?" Odd asked. "He's comming." Aelita smiled, and Odd and Ulrich exchanged looks. A few **

**minutes later, Jeremy was next to Aelita. "Aelita? I want to tell you something..." Aelita looked at him **

**and asked knowingly, "Well, what is it Jeremy?" Jeremy blushed and told her, "I know this isn't a **

**good time with Yumi, missing and all, but I wanted to tell you... I uhh.. love...you.." Aelita ran to **

**Jeremy and kissed him. Then the soft kiss became alot more pationate. Well, atleast untill Odd butted **

**in and asked, "Are you two done? Ulrich's still waiting to find Yumi. Right Ulrich?" Nobody answered, **

**and Odd went to where Ulrich was a few minutes ago. "Ulrich? Buddy? Where are you?" Aelita **

**grabbed Odd and yelled into his ear, "Oh No! He's going to find Yumi ALONE! We have to find **

**him!" Odd nodded his head and saluted, "Lead the way!"**

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Ulrich's POV**

**_As Aelita and Jeremy were making out and Odd was making his stupid jokes, I decided to go ahead _**

**_and look for Yumi. I knew the directions, and I knew I wasn't far. I was a few minutes ahead of them, _**

**_so they can be my back up. I can't risk loosing Yumi. That would kill me. She doesn't even know how _**

**_I feel about her!_ Suddenly Ulrich heard a muffling noise, and a slap. "Whats that?" Then it was **

**answered, "Ow! Don't you know, you aren't allowed to slap girls!" Suddenly he heard another slap. **

**"OWWW!" Then he heard crying that he knew. _Oh GOD! He's slapping Yumi! HE is SLAPPING _**

**_YUMI Ok, he's gonna get it now! _**

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**As he ran in, he heard the alarm, that must have gone off when Aelita escaped. _Why didn't she try to _**

**_help Yumi?_ He wondered. As he quietly entered the building, he saw a big harry guy, and he was **

**strapping Yumi to a chair! "MMMMMM!" Yumi tried to yell, butshe now had a rag in her **

**mouth.He saw the guy take out a needle, that ticked him off. "YUMI!" The guy turned around, just **

**in time to see a foot kick him in the face. He grabbed the thing out of her mouth and undid the straps **

**to the chair. "Ulrich!" Yumi huged him tight, then some people came in, "Hey did you get Nicotine in **

**the girl yet... Hey! Your not the doctor!" Then they all attempted to grab Yumi, but Ulrich grabbed her **

**first. "Come on this way!" **

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Outside: "Aelita? Is this it?" Aelita nodded and replied, "I could never forget it. We got to save Yumi **

**and Ulrich!" They all rushed inside, and there stood Steve Istope. "Well... look guys! Aelita has come **

**back... with some friends this time." Heads came up from behind desks.Odd got in his fighting stance, **

**and Jeremy and Aelita were about to head out the door, untill Steve had some of the people block the **

**door. Odd jumped over Steve, and landed on a desk, and guess what? It had chocalate chip cookies! **

**"Mmm! Cookies!" He grabbed one and stuffed it in hismouth as he saw a fist flying towards him. **

**"Eat cookie!" He jumped over the hand, and sent cookies to Steve's head. "Ahhhh!" Then... just as **

**fast as Odd found them, they were gone. "Uh oh!" He kickedthe box intoSteve's head, and ran. He **

**grabbed Aelita and Jeremy and ran for a hallway. They found a small closet that they'd be safe in and **

**as they opened the door, they heard, "_------_ I love you." Then they opened the door and saw Yumi **

**lunged at Ulrich and started to make-out.They stopped, and looked with fright, thinking it was one of **

**the people who wanted to capture them. They sighedwhen they saw who it was, thenblushedand they **

**looked like a tomato. "Guys... what are you doing here...?" Ulrich asked really mad. "We got into a **

**fight... and we ran for the closet... but if you want, we can find another closet..." Odd explained trying **

**to contain laughter, but not doing a good job.Yumi was still blushing,but gave everyone hugs. "I **

**wasn't sure I was gonna get out of here... that is untill Ulrich saved me from the Nicotine shot... then **

**again..." and she traveled into space, with Ulrich along with her. Odd sighed and Aelita giggled. **

**Jeremy just had a worried expression on his face.**

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Hope this had more fluff. It's hard to make fluff, but I know I like reading fluff. lol**

**I didn't show the real part that happened, because you'llhear how ithappend in a flashback. Give me **

**idea's for the next chapter,andI know this was alot longer. :P Hope you liked, and please REVIEW!**


	8. YumiUlrich

**:Missing:**

**Ch. 3: **

**Last Time: ****"Guys... what are you doing here...?" Ulrich asked really mad. "We got into a ****fight... and we ran for the closet... but if you want, we can find another closet..." Odd explained trying ****to contain laughter, but not doing a good job.Yumi was still blushing,but gave everyone hugs. "I ****wasn't sure I was gonna get out of here... that is untill Ulrich saved me from the Nicotine shot... then ****again..." and she traveled into space, with Ulrich along with her. Odd sighed and Aelita giggled. ****Jeremy just had a worried expression on his face.**

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Suddenly there was a knock on the door before it bursted open. "Surprise!" Several henchmen grabbed Yumi and Aelita and some of them held back Odd, Jeremy and Ulrich. Ulrich bent down and crawled through the legs of one guy but someone noticed and yelled, "Bill! Close your legs!" Bill, apparently the one who Ulrich was crawling under immidiatly closed his legs crunching Ulrich in them. "Odd! Help!" Odd ran over and tickled the guy making him loose his grip. Ulrich got free and ran for the direction of Yumi and Aelita's screams. Jeremy who was VERY mad climbed onto one of the henchmen and had fire raging in his eyes. He grabbed some of one of the henchmens hair and made them tear. Odd then ran in the direction, after Ulrich. As Ulrich reached a corner he peaked his head and saw Yumi and Aelita being strapped down and getting something stuffed in there mouths. Ulrich was about tojump out, when someone grabbedhim. "Hey boss. Look who we have." He got picked up and brought to Steve. "Well hey there. You must be Ulrich. The protective one. Sorry kid, but Yumi and Aelita have to have there... shots." He smiled a big toothless grin. He grabbed the injector and took it to Yumi, he took another and gave it to another doctor and he went to Aelita. "Okay on my mark. Now." They injected the Nicotine into Aelita and Yumi. There eye's got big and then they fainted. "Uhh doc?" Steve looked at the other doctor with a mean look and snarled, "What now?" The doctor looked from Ulrich who had tears falling from his eyes and who was attempting to bite the guys hand, to Steve and asked, "How much nicotine was out into them?" Steve looked at the tube his eyes wide eyed. "Oh my god!" He yelled. "We gotta get them to the hospital!" The man holding Ulrich dropped Ulrich and wandered away not wanting to be in this mess. As Ulrich walked over to Yumi, Yumi didn't move. Ulrich cried again and cursed at Steve who reluctantly took it as he was agreeing.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yumi's dream/POV:**

**"Ulrich? Where are you?" She looked around and saw white everywhere. "Hello? Is anyone here?" She heard an echo. Suddenly she heard crying. Her eyes poped open. She saw a tear filledUlrich in a white box. She started mumbling, "Where are we Ulrich?"Ulrich looked up, and saw her and shouted for joy. "Yumi! Oh Yumi! We thought we lost you!" Yumi again asked, "Where are we Ulrich?" Ulrich explained, "That jerk gave you n overdose and you passed out so he turned himself in and your on your way to the hospital. You were poisoned more than they ment to... Oh I'll kill them!" He started loosing his temper 'oh he's so cute when he looses his temper.' I giggled, and Ulrich noticed. I saw him get irritated at me giggling but suddenly soft lips pressed against mine and I was silenced. 'Well thats a new way to make someone silent...' I then returned the kiss, and it soon became a 'who can kiss better' game. I think Ulrich won! After that, we arrived at the hospital. I learned thatUlrich had begged the doctors to be alone with me on the ambulence and they granted it! He sure has away with words. "Ulrich? Where's Aelita?" I suddenly remeber Aelita. Ulrich closes his eyes and I see him put on the famous 'I-know-but-you-don't-know-i-know' look and I say, "Ulrich, I know you know." I giggled when he blushed. He then told me, "Aelita was poisoned more than you, and the doctors can't tell if she's going to be okay." I was suddenly on the ground crying my eyes out. Then Ulrich came over and gave me a kiss. I sighed and attempted to do what Odd would do... be positive. "So she'll be okay... we need her, she needs us... she'll be fine." I told myself. Ulrich changed the subject and scatched his neck nervously. "So...uh.. does that kiss in the closetmean that we are... boyfriend and girlfriend?" Yumi thought about what happened in the closet.**

**Flashback:**

**"Yumi. I need to tell you something... If something ever happens I'd hate myself for not telling you." Yumi looked at Ulrich with hope in her eyes waiting for this moment. "Well?" Ulrich looked at her and stuttered, "I... I.. I love you Yumi." Then I lunged at him... literally and we embraced and kissed. Then terror shot through us as we now had an audience. Whew! It was only Odd, Jeremy and Aelita. Oh shoot!**

**"Yea. I guess." (awww!)**

**Btw: Jeremy and Odd aren't taking this well eather. Jeremy because he loves her, and Odd because he has a slight crush on her but knows Jeremy and her are dating (yea.. they are) and because well... they ARE friends. So everyone was seperated, but all shared the tears. They all thought one thing... 'Steve is gonna pay.'**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	9. Yumi's Doctor

**:Missing:**

**Ch. 3: **

**Last Time: ****"Yea. I guess." (awww!)**

**Btw: Jeremy and Odd aren't taking this well eather(that Aelita's in the hospital very sick). Jeremy because he loves her, and Odd because he has a slight crush on her but knows Jeremy and her are dating (yea.. they are) and because well... they ARE friends. So everyone was seperated, but all shared the tears. They all thought one thing... 'Steve is gonna pay.'**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The doctor walked into the room Yumi was in and pulled her aside to talk to her. When they were in a secluded area, Yumi questioned, "Yes doctor? Is everything alright?" Then the doctor slowly shook his head no. "You see Yumi Inuasha, when thewhen Dr. Steveinjected you with the drug, he gave you too much. Too much can create your reproductive organs to malfunction. I'm not sure what it is going to do to you. But..." Yumi nodded and was on the verge of tears as she walked away without letting him finish. She knew what could happen if her reproductive organswere damaged. She would never have a child. She's always wanted a girl, and now she may never have one. She walked towards Ulrich and then hid her tears. Suddenly she heard a window crash. She jumped down, on top of Ulrich bringing him down. When they were on the floor, many pieces of glass landed onYumi's back (she was wearing a hospital robe because of a checkup) and she yelped in pain. After everything quieted down, Ulrich got up from under her and saw she was laying on the floor, and not trying toget up. When he tryed to pull her up,she exclaimed, "No! Stop. Don't lift me.My back was hit with glass. It hurtsto move." Ulrich nodded and layed on the floor next to her. He gently kissed her lips and told her, "I'll be right back ok? I'm gonna make sure everyone's safe." She nodded and waited. As Ulrich walked away, he saw a doctor approaching Yumi. "Good." He thought, "Now she'll get some help." As he entered the room with Oddand Jeremy, he saw themplaying chess. "Check." Jeremyannounced. Odd whined, "Aww Jer! Can't you let me beat you ONE time!"They then realized Ulrich was there and welcomed him. "Hey Ulrich. Where's Yumi?" Ulrich told them what happened in the main hall so they all went to check on her.Little did they know,whilethey were gone,that doctor came by and asked, "Yumi?" Yumi nodded and then the doctor grabbed her. She gasped in pain (b/c of glass duh!) then realized, a doctor wouldn't do that... it must be...Xanna! She screamed as she was dragged down the hall and saw Ulrich, Odd and Jeremy through a window of the building through a car. "HELP!" Then something hit her and she was blacked out.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry its sooooooo dreadfully short, but for once, I had NO CLUE what to write! Sorry people. :( Send me ideas and I'll use some maybe! If I use an idea of yours, chapter gets deticacated to you!**


End file.
